1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bioadhesive polyphenolic proteins derived from several species of the mussel genus Mytilus. These polyphenolic proteins, which contain a sequence of repeating decapeptides, exhibit unusually superior adhesive capabilities toward a variety of surfaces including surfaces submerged in water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Adhesives well known in the art are generally applied to dry surfaces in order to effect a strong bond. The vast majority of adhesives bind dry surfaces more strongly than the same surfaces when wet. For example, resorcinol-formaldehyde polymers which are useful in making waterproof, boil-proof plywood and particle board cannot be applied to surfaces underwater due to the dispersive effect of water on the monomers (resorcinol and formaldehyde). For these compositions to form a strong bond, the monomers must be mixed, set, and cured at about 10 to about 50% relative humidity at temperatures equal to or exceeding about 20.degree. C. Thus, present adhesive technology is stymied by the presence of water on substrates: water competes with the adhesive for surface area on which to bind. In addition, for many adhesives, water tends to hydrolyze or plasticize the adhesive.
Methods for the isolation of polyphenolic proteins from the mussle genus Mytilus are known in the art, and are described in the article of Waite and Tanzer, Science 212, 1038 (May 29, 1981). Heretofore, however, no method for the preparation and isolation of decapeptides from polyphenolic proteins have been known.
Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide a method for the preparation of repeating decapeptides from said bioadhesive proteins.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide decapeptides for preparing larger bioadhesive molecules useful in binding surfaces in the presence of water.